New World Coming
by TerraTan
Summary: [STEREK] Derek has never been one of the people that Stiles really ever took much of a fancy to, but after Derek's random appearances and [minimal] kindness towards Stiles, he begins feeling things he has never ever felt before. It turns out that Stile's luck could be turning around, in an extremely different way to what he ever could have imagined. - Adult themes. Please review!
1. An impromptu visit

**NEW WORLD COMING**

Stiles sighed, clutching his head with his strong hands, frustrated to the point of wanting to possibly jump off of a cliff. He had been stuck on this same question for about half an hour, and so far, had only written 5 words. Leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms, Stiles frowned and looked at the screen with emotionless eyes – a google search on the question had brought up no useable answers, and he couldn't even look back at any notes, simply because he hadn't taken any. He'd instead spent his hour lesson making childish sketches, rather than listening to Mr Hatton brief them on what to include within the essay.

**"I don't even know why I have to do this stupid subject"**Stiles muttered to himself out loud, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He had tried calling Scott six times already, but was instead met with his answer phone, much to the aggravation of Stiles, who he was sure was spending his every waking minute with Alison. Stiles rolled his eyes, the thought of them both making him feel nauseous. Alison this, Alison that… it was as if they never saw each other. Stiles hated it – not because he didn't like Alison, in fact, he really liked the girl and was pleased for them both, but when all Scott spoke about was the two of them and their various "adventures" together ('adventures' being a trip to the mall to buy her new clothes, or going to the cinema to watch a movie), it had now gotten to the point where Stiles felt like jumping in to a human-size blender when her name was mentioned.

It was slightly, and very secretly, due to the fact that Stiles was also jealous of their relationship together. Although he would never admit that to anyone else, or even to himself, that was the main reason why he hated hearing about them things; because he wanted to be doing them himself. Lydia had pretty much pushed him away because she wasn't interested, and all the other girls that Stiles spoke to either laughed in his face and walked away, or just ignored him totally. Nobody wanted him, and that pissed Stiles off, because, in his eyes, he had so much he could offer. However, nobody would give him the time of day.

A slight breeze crept in to the room from the open window behind Stiles' desk, bringing him back in to reality.

**"Oh, for fuck sake"**He muttered bitterly, seeing that he had been sitting there, lost in his thoughts, for another twenty minutes. At this rate, he was going to be stuck there pulling an all nighter, writing a paper that he knew absolutely nothing about and what would not even get him past a D grade. Groaning, he slammed his back in to the chair again, shutting his eyes and feeling very sorry for himself.

**"Stiles"**

Stiles jumped at the deep voice, falling sideways off of his chair and letting out a little screech that was far too effeminate for his liking. Laying there paralyzed on the floor for a moment, he looked up, heart racing, to see Derek Hale standing over him, in all of his masculine and annoying glory. Stiles eyes narrowed, as he pulled himself up off the floor.

**"What the fuck are you doing"** Stiles spat, secretly happy that he now had someone to take his frustration out on**. "You fucking idiot! Climbing in through peoples windows uninvited. I should chuck you out of here right now!"** Dereks stubbly lip twitched slightly, his eyes gleaming with amusement at the human in front of him. Of course, Stiles would never be able to "chuck" Derek out, simply due to the fact that the werewolf was far stronger than what Stiles could ever be**. "What's wrong with knocking at the front door anyways, you creep. Is the door out of order or something?"**Sarcasm was something that Stiles always resorted to, in any and every situation he found himself in. Derek regarded Stiles sardonically before answering.

**"Where is Scott" **Derek said, completely disregarding everything that Stiles had said. Stiles sighed in exasperation , irritated by how Derek just showed up demanding to know things.

"**If I knew that, then I wouldn't be sitting here right now, would I" **Stiles snarled, rolling his eyes. Derek growled, sending a shiver down his spine, forcing any sarcasm in his body out of him in an instant. Stiles sighed. **"I honestly have no idea. I've tried calling him but he isn't picking up his phone. He's probably with Alison"**

Derek rolled his eyes, and then took a slow look around the room, before his eyes focused on the computer screen.

"**What is this" **Derek demanded.

**"Well, it's called a computer. It's a high tech piece of equipment that you can use to search the internet with and perform other tasks" **Stiles replied in a mocking voice. Derek shot him a sharp look, and Stiles felt beaten again. **"It's just some homework that I need to do, but I know nothing about it."**

**"You shouldn't have been drawing all lesson then, should you"**

Derek remarked quietly. Stiles raised an eyebrow, peering at Derek curiously.

"**What…" **He started, but couldn't get his words out. **"But how… what even… wait, were you watching me in lesson?" **Stiles was shocked, and Derek rolled his eyes.

**"No, you idiot" **Derek said sharply, pointing a finger at the notepad that was open on the desk. Little drawings were all over the page, some of them a bit more explicit than others. All of them were mocking either fellow students or teachers. Stiles scowled. "**I'm commenting on how you use your time ineffectively, drawing stupid cartoons instead of fulfilling the purpose of actually attending school"**

"Well, I don't think you are in the right place to start telling people how to spend their time, since you're the one running around like Mufasa through the jungle, jumping in to teenage boys bedrooms at night"

Stiles sneered and blushed slightly, happy that he'd caught Derek out for once, rather than the other way around.

**"Shut up, or I'll rip you in half" **Derek said quietly, his eyes still on the screen. It seemed that Derek had taken a small interest in the question that was on the computer. "**What are you studying right now?" **Derek asked, much to Stiles' annoyance.

**"Bentham and Mills utilitarianism theories" **Stiles replied bluntly.

**"Hmm" **Derek pondered for a moment. **"I remember doing this. I used to be quite good at ethical theory… I'll help you, since I have nothing better to do"**

Stiles almost laughed out loud. **"Why would I want any help from you?!" **He pushed Derek's hands away from the keyboard, as the werewolf had already begun typing in a sentence to start Stiles off. "**Get out of here. I don't need help"**

Derek looked up, smirking slightly. **"Your loss" **he shrugged, and with that, turned and jumped out of the window. Stiles rolled his eyes, sitting back down at his computer to try and finish off his homework. It was nearing 10pm, and with a bit of luck, he would have the essay finished by midnight.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Stiles repeatedly hit his head against the desk top. His body was slumped over, his bare back cold from the night breeze that bit at him through the window. It was a windy night and there was a slightly drizzle of rain that was falling down over the town, but Stiles was far too tired to even look up at the window, let alone make the effort to walk the few steps over there and shut it. His head finally came to a rest as the drowsiness finally hit him, and his eyes slowly shut, freeing his mind to peaceful dreams. It was 3am, and Stiles had accomplished a page and a half of writing… on size 16 font. The maximum for essays at the school was size 12, but he had thought 'fuck it', and broke the rule anyways. Over the last hour, the only sentence that he had written said "I like utoiletarianism, it is fun".

Stiles let out a small snore, as his desk began vibrating in bursts. All of a sudden, the phone on his desk started blaring out "You shook me all night long" by ACDC, and Stiles looked up slowly, his eyes squinting at the screen to see who was calling him. Raising his eyebrow, he clumsily reached forward and answered it.

"**Derek?**" Stiles grumbled exhaustedly. Normally he would have been more hostile, but was far too tired for that right now.

"**How's the essay coming along?**" Derek said bluntly, his voice monotone and emotionless.

"**It's not. I gave up" **Stiles sighed, banging his head on the desk again to try and wake himself up a little bit. It worked to a miniscule extent, but not a great deal. "**I think I'll take that help" **He couldn't believe he was accepting help from the werewolf that he found weird and creepy, but that was his best bet to not get put in to inclusion for a week due to his constant bad grades. Stiles looked down at the phone again, and saw Derek had hung up. Shrugging his shoulders, Stiles laid his head on the desk again, and began drifting off, but was awoken when he felt strong, muscular arms underneath him lifting him off of the chair. He stirred, opening his eyes to see a disdainful Derek lowering Stiles down on to the bed. Dereks skin felt warm against Stiles', almost to the point of burning him, but Stiles was far too tired to say or do anything, as he felt his body gently rest against the mattress and the blanket get pulled up over his semi-naked body. **"Derek.." **Stiles mumbled quietly

"**Shut up and go to sleep" **Derek whispered menacingly, to which Stiles drifted off to sleep. Derek sat down at the desk, and began typing away, but not before smirking at the essay that Stiles had already written.

* * *

Reviews and criticism is highly appreciated :) Installment two coming soon!

- Terra


	2. A spanner in the works

**CHAPTER 2**

Guest: I'M ON IT! :D

W1ldf1re: Ah, thank you so much for reviewing. I think you are gonna enjoy this long slow burner.. I already have so many ideas for it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Whiskeypants: Omg I love them as well. They give me life. And there'll be plenty of heavy petting and kissing… later. ;) for now, enjoy…

* * *

When Stiles awoke, he found, to his surprise, a four page long essay (in size 11 font, nonetheless) sitting on his desk, stapled together and without a crease, with his name printed upon the top. This was along with the word count, which was at a staggering 4,973 words. Stiles rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a squeaky yawn before reading the first paragraph of Derek's essay;

_"__Bentham's utilitarianism states that the morally right action in any circumstances is the one that will tend to maximise total happiness and Bentham's version of utilitarianism is widely known to be the theory of utilitarianism in its simplest state – act utilitarianism. Utilitarianism was hugely influenced by the Hedonistic ideas that date back to ancient Greek philosophers. Bentham concedes that happiness is a blissful mental state – pleasure in the absence of pain his belief was that Pleasure is the only component of happiness, and pain/suffering is the only component of unhappiness therefore the greatest quality of life is the greatest balance of pleasure over pain."_

Stiles had already turned off, as it was far too early in the morning to be reading complicated stuff like Philosophy. He checked the time on his watch: 6:47am. Sighing, he heaved himself up and undressed himself, showering for twenty minutes or so. He then got dressed for school and shoved the essay in his bag, thinking over WHY Derek had bothered writing it for him. Fair enough, Stiles had saved Derek's life on several occasions, but this didn't mean that he expected anything back. Stiles shrugged to himself as he drove towards school… maybe Derek felt like he owed something to the younger boy or something. He didn't keep his attention on the matter for much longer, however, as he got distracted by other things.

It had been fairly quiet in Beacon Hills for the past few months – no scary creatures or supposedly brain-damaged uncles had ripped apart the temporary peace of the town as of yet, so Stiles was pretty happy. He drummed his fingers on the car wheel along to his music, as he pulled in to the school car park. Climbing out with his bag, Scott came rushing over to Stiles, who jumped when his best friend punched him on the arm with just a little too much force.

"DUDE" Stiles protested loudly "WEREWOLF STRENGTH. REMEMBER?!"

But Scott didn't seem to hear him, and relayed his exciting new news to Stiles, who was fiddling around with a couple of bits in his bag. He had taken his Adderall already this morning, so all was good. He slung the bag over his shoulder as his best friend followed him excitedly.

"There's a new kid in our class from Ireland!" Scott said. "Jackson's already got talking to him, so let's go and meet him!"

Stiles rolled his eyes but felt his body gaining in excitement, and he was actually quite looking forward to meeting the new kid.

The two boys met Jackson in their form group, where a small crowd was gathered around him and the other new boy. To say the new kid looked alternative was an understatement; His hair was shaved at the sides, with a turquoise shade decorating the long-ish hair on top of his head. He was slim, yet Stiles could see he was also fairly muscular as well, due to the tight-fitting blue shirt that accentuated his arm muscles. Black skinny jeans clung to his muscular legs, and a pair of Doc Marten shoes (in a deep blue, of course) rested on his feet. The boy's nose was pierced, as well as several types of ear piercings, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He's like a living, breathing Tumblr mannequin" Stiles said under his breath to Scott. The boy perked up and looked over towards Stiles with curiosity. Stiles caught his breath and raised his eyebrows at Scott, who had gone tense. The two boys were caught in the moment, regarding each other as though either was about to pounce at any moment. Jackson flashed a knowing look towards Stiles, who then understood completely…

The new kid was a werewolf. He could see that now… the way that the boy's body moved, or didn't, and the way he was looking at Scott as if he was sizing up the competition. Yet, there wasn't an ounce of challenge in the boy's face, just curiosity. Scott froze for a moment, and then made his way over to them, Stiles t aging along behind like a confused puppy.

"Guys, this is Adam" Jackson said, nodding towards the boy, who still looked fairly stiff yet gave Stiles and Scott a smile. Stiles smiled back nervously, as Scott just continued watching. "Adam, this is Stiles and Scott. They may seem like the two retards of the school, but they're okay when you get to know them, I guess"

And with that, Jackson stood up and went to walk off. However, Stiles jumped and grabbed Jacksons arm when he reached the door way, pulling him aside so nobody (except Scott and the boy, who seemed so caught up sizing each other up that they probably wouldn't even register them talking anyways) could hear.

"Dude, would you like to explain to me what the HELL is going on?!" Stiles whispered agitatedly. "Couldn't you have like, sent me a text in warning, or something? And what's the deal anyways? He's a Werewolf, isn't he?!"

"No" Jackson replied simply. "Adam isn't a Werewolf."

Stiles started, and then stopped, cocking his head to the side.

"Then what in the name of all that is Holy is he?!"

"He's a Nakki" Jackson replied. Stiles gave a look and Jackson explained. "Yeah, I didn't know when he told me either. I came in to school this morning and sensed him immediately… the scent is a little breezier than a Werewolf scent, but they are still both incredibly close. It's a little more overwhelming, too. I practically forced him up against the wall and demanded he tell me why he was here, and he explained. I think he seemed equally as shocked when he found out about us wolves, but oh well. He's totally harmless, Stiles"

"First, we can't just assume things like that because he seemed nice to have a good old chinwag with" He replied sarcastically. "Second, what the actual fuck is a 'Nakki'?!"

"They are water spirits" Jackson shrugged. "I don't really know much about them. You should do some research and tell us what you find" and with that, he turned away, leaving Stiles in the doorway. As he turned around, he caught Adam looking curiously at Stiles with dark black eyes. 'Oh great', Stiles thought to himself, 'It all fucking starts again'.

* * *

Much to Stiles' approval, he didn't actually have any lessons with the new kid, apart from one, which was Philosophy. However, that class was at the end of the day, so Stiles had all day to sit around and put his mind to other things than the supposed 'Nakki' that was now in his class and town. He was sitting at lunch, wondering whether or not someone had messaged Derek with the news, when his phone vibrated in short bursts. Pulling it out of his jean pocket, Stiles looked at then name, "Derek Hale", before answering it.

"Speak of the Devil" Stiles said cheerfully.

"Pack meeting tonight at mine. 8pm. Be there" Derek said bluntly

"Okay" Stiles said, before Derek had time to put down the phone. "And Derek?"

"Yes" Derek said slowly

"Thank you for helping me" He couldn't believe he was saying that.

"… Okay." And with that, Derek hung up the phone.

The rest of the day totally dragged by, much to Stiles' disappointment, and on top of all that, he had pretty much forgotten that there was a new creature in the school, and had a misery-inducing reminder when he saw the boy sitting on Stiles' desk, on the seat where Stiles usually placed his bag. Stiles sighed. He was ten minutes late to lesson, and Ms Rille, his teacher, looked over disapprovingly as the slacker walked through the doorway in o the class.

"Stilinski" she smirked, standing up from her seat and walking over to him. "Late again. You have detention for an hour after school today now. Plus, on top of that, you probably haven't done your homework either, so that's another hour after school tomorrow-"

"Actually" Stiles cut in "I have done it. Four whole pages worth of it. I have it here if you don't believe me" Stiles spun the bag around to his front and unzipped it, pulling out the neat essay. "Here" He handed it to her, leaving her quietly standing there in front of the class. She skimmed the first couple of sentences and raised her eyebrows in surprise, as Stiles took a seat next to the new kid (who Stiles was sure had been staring at him since before he'd even entered the room) and began unpacking his stuff.

"Wow, Stilinski" She muttered. "You've actually surprised me for once. Well done, a merit for you" She then smiled sardonically. "But you've still got an hour after school for being late. Perhaps if you were consistent with the effort you were putting in, Stiles, you wouldn't have to spend extra time with me."

The rest of the lesson dragged on, feeling more like five hours than one. The boy next to him didn't speak much, he just introduced himself and Stiles had rolled his eyes, already sensing the arguments it would cause later on at the pack meeting. Although he barely spoke, Stiles could feel eyes on him throughout the whole of the lesson, and was pleased when the rest of the class packed up and left. He served the hour after school, but was let off early after the teacher had marked his essay and seemed impressed. "Well done, Stilinski" she said, handing the marked paper back to him. Stiles flipped through to the last page, not bothering reading any of the red notes dotted through all the pages. All he cared about was the grade. His jaw almost fell to the floor when he saw a giant red 'A' adorning the bottom of his paper.

"Don't look so surprised" Ms Rille smirked. "You earned it. Well done, you've surprised me, Stiles. If you keep up this effort, you'll be graduating with flying colours." She grinned. "Now, you can go. Just don't be late for my next lesson, or any others after that, otherwise you're gonna have to spend some more fun one-on-one time with me" She smirked again. "And, as tempting as that sounds for the both of us, I do, surprisingly, have a social life, so just get here on time next time"

"Yes, ma'am" Stiles said, before packing his bag and practically running out of the class room and to the truck. He drove home and started on his school work straight away, hoping to get through the main bulk of it before the pack meeting, which would undoubtedly last for hours. They always did. Stiles managed to get through his literature & history assignments, leaving only science and humanities left, the both of which weren't due in for another week. Sighing happily, he leant back on his chair, hands behind his head. He felt a sense of happiness, but this was quickly broken as his eyes rested on the time on the bottom right of his computer screen. 8:02pm.

"Oh SHIT!" Stiles said frantically, pulling a jumper on and running downstairs. The Sheriff glanced up. He had just been cooking some oven fries and bacon, with an egg on the side of the plate.

"Stiles?" His dad sounded surprised. "You have your dinner here-"

"Yeah I know, dad, just shove it in the microwave for me or something. I need to go" Stiles said, running out of the living room door.

"Where are you going?!" His fathers voice called from the other room, and Stiles came up with the first thing in his head.

"To pray" Stiles shouted in return, leaving a baffled Sheriff standing in the kitchen.

* * *

It turned out Stiles was only ten minutes late or so, and he didn't really care if Derek got moody (like that would make much of a difference anyways), because he had other things to do. The door was open before Stiles had even stopped the trucks engine, the werewolves clearly hearing Stiles before. He walked through the heavily damaged house, shutting the door behind him, and walked through in to the living room (that didn't really deserve the word 'living' to be associated with it much). All of the pack was sitting or standing, dotted around the room, and Derek stood at the head of them.

"Nice of you to join us" Derek said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, I lost track of the-"

"Sit down" Derek almost growled, cutting in before Stiles could explain himself. He took a seat on the floor next to Scott, who was gazing over at Allison, who was sitting with her back against the wall opposite with Lydia. Boyd and Erica were sitting on the old, musty sofa, and Isaac and Jackson were standing at opposite ends of the room, one near the window and the other near the door. "I called everyone here to discuss this new creature that has found its way in to our area"

"Big, scary water man" Isaac sniggered, and Boyd shot over a look that silenced him completely.

"Now" Derek said, ignoring the other two. "Our information on Nakki's are very limited. However, a few phone calls to neighbouring packs have helped come up with a small bit of information. The Yeat pack, along over in Tess'a Fields, have let us know that they aren't hostile creatures, but are subject to various acts of idiocy, and in some cases, evil"

Stiles gulped, and Scott looked on dumbly with an open mouth.

"I want you all to remain on your guard" Derek muttered. "It doesn't pose a great threat, but we still don't know how powerful a Nakki can be. We are also unsure of what powers it may possess"

The rest of the meeting didn't last long, to Stiles' surprise. However, him and Isaac were the last ones there (since he was giving Isaac a lift home), and before they left, Derek pulled Stiles aside.

"How did you do?" Derek asked, and it took Stiles a few moments to register what Derek was talking about, since Derek had left a tight grip on Stiles' arm. Stiles wriggled away from it before answering.

"I got an A" Stiles replied. "Thanks too, I guess. Although I dunno why you bothered to do it for me"

"Because you're a part of the pack" Derek replied bluntly. "You give up a lot of your time for us all, so I was just doing the same for you"

"Oh.." Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise. He guessed it did make sense though. "Well, thanks"

"No problem" Derek had replied.

It wasn't long after that when the boys left, leaving a thoughtful looking Derek in the door way as they drove down the drive.

"Dude, he's so weird some times" Isaac muttered

"Yeah" Stiles replied. "He really is".

Stiles didn't know what Derek was up to, or what kooky plan was forming in his head, but he didn't like it.


	3. Sad eyes

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter here, but i've been so busy with real life stuff that I just haven't had the time to update! I loved all of your feedback so much, so thank you for all of your reviews and follows/favourites, without you all, I wouldn't have the inspiration to carry on :) So yes. Also, I apologize if the chapter seems a bit over the place; it literally took a couple of months to complete (due to my schedule) and it was like a patchwork quilt in the way it was written all at different times and just kinda blended together to make it what it is. I hope you all enjoy. 3

* * *

Stiles knew from the moment that he stepped in the house his father had been drinking. The stench of whiskey and various other spirits burned Stiles' nose with each inhale, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh as he shut the door quietly. He could hear the radio in the kitchen, meaning his father was probably sitting out there with a couple of bottles and the family photo album.

It was that time of year again; whenever it came around to the week of his mother's death, Stiles usually tried to get out of the house and stay around Scott's, or keep himself occupied until late at night, so when he got home, his father would already be passed out and unconscious. However, judging by the clanging and the sniffs coming from the direction of the kitchen, he hadn't reached that stage yet; it was unknown whether or not this was a bad or good thing, however… it was good because he hadn't drunk himself silly, but it was bad in the fact that Stiles would have to listen to his father reopen old wounds. Stiles edged his way towards the kitchen slowly, his fingers brushing against the papered walls gently. His heart beat was rising, and he could feel the knot in his throat, as if he was about to have an anxiety attack. The truth was, his father had a tendency to not know what he was doing whilst drunk, and on a couple of occasions before, this had resulted in him being… well, to put it bluntly, quite violent. Two years ago, his father had thrown a glass at him and it had almost hit him in the face had it not been for Stiles' quick reflexes, and last year, he had stumbled toward Stiles, arms outstretched, but the boy had overpowered him to the floor, resulting in the Sheriff bursting out in tears and breaking down beneath his son.

Stiles closed his eyes in preparation for what tonight had in store for him, and walked through the door way to find his father sitting at the table, a wooden box in front of him. His father's eyes flashed up to look at Stiles, and he could see they were red raw from crying. Stiles frowned and made his way over to the seat opposite his dad, sitting down apprehensively.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Oh shit, stupid question. Stiles inwardly sighed and mentally hit himself for asking the question as his father closed his eyes again and let out a silent, pained sob. It took a couple of seconds for the Sheriff to compose himself again, and Stiles moved his hand on top of his fathers, in an act of reassurance.

"What was that song… _hick _… that your mother … _hick _… used to sing to you … _hick … _when you were upset?" His father blended the words together and stammered over them amongst hiccups and sniffles, and Stiles closed his hand, squeezing his dads reassuringly.

"True colors" Stiles said quietly, looking down at the table to try and hide the tear forming in his eye. That song brought back so many memories of him and his mother. Whenever he was upset about something, or he couldn't get to sleep, his mother would take him in her arms and kiss him on the cheek, and gently sing the song with her sweet voice, and Stiles would feel better instantly. He hadn't been able to listen to the song ever since his mother had passed away. He remembered the last time she had ever sung it to him; it was at the hospital, two days before she had died. Stiles had broken down crying at her bedside and her frail yet gentle hand had cupped his tear-stained cheek as she leant in to kiss his forehead. "Don't be scared" She had whispered, flashing her one of her beaming smiles. "I'm not scared, and you shouldn't be either. I'll always be with you, darling. Always." She had then sung the song, and, although her voice was weak and repeatedly cracked, it had cheered Stiles up in that moment of great sadness. However, the song had then also been played at her funeral, and the memory of that service was like a recurring nightmare for Stiles. That huge feeling of loss had changed him that day; he had become an adult prematurely. He finally looked up to his father and gave a weak smile.

"Sing it for me" his father said. "Please, Stiles. Please."

Stiles frowned, slightly startled at the odd request, but knew that, deep down, it was something that his mother would have wanted him to do, and he closed his eyes, clearing away any tears he had before singing.

"_You with the sad eyes," _He started, and even though he wasn't an amazing singer, he had taken after his mother in the way that he could kind of hold a note. "_don't be discouraged. Oh, I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all… and the darkness there inside you, makes you feel so small"_

His dad closed his eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably, but Stiles continued. _I have to stay strong for mom, _was the only thought that was running through his head, and he closed his eyes to block out the painful sight of the most important person in his life breaking down.

"_But I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors… that's why she loved you, so don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors, true colors, are beautiful, like a rainbow"_

"Don't fucking change the words" He heard his father shout from in front of him, and Stiles jumped back, eyes wide in confusion and… was that fear? He snapped his hand back to clasp the arm of the chair. "Why did you change the fucking words to 'she'?!"

Stiles frowned and stammered, trying to explain.

"I… I don't know… I just thought…"

"You clearly didn't think, you idiot kid. Stupid piece of shit. GET OUT" His father suddenly stood up and slammed his fists on to the table. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. FUCKING. HOUSE."

Stiles Jumped backwards out of his seat as his father picked up the glass that was on the table, launching it at Stiles but missing, as it smashed in to the cabinet right next to his son. Before he had time to even put his arms up to protect himself, a rain of sharp fragments of glass shot at him, creating several small cuts on the left side of his face and a bigger one along the left side of his neck. The blood was instantly drawn, and Stiles felt drops of blood forming from the open wounds. His father froze and stared at his son, then down at his hand where his glass was, and then back up at Stiles. Regret instantly flashed across his face, and another tear fell down the Sherriff's cheek.

"Stiles.."

"Leave me alone" Stiles was running before he knew it, and, hearing his father's uneven footsteps behind him, he ran even faster, finally pulling the front door open. Slamming it behind him to buy himself some more time so his dad wouldn't catch up with him, he ran down the steps at the front door, stumbling over on to his front in to a load of gravel. However, the pain that was now coming from his knees and hands was irrelevant in his mind, and he instantly got back up and ran over to his jeep that was parked along the pavement, swinging the driver's door open and taking his seat just as he heard the front door of the house swing open.

"STILES, GET BACK IN HERE, NOW!" The Sheriff roared, just as Stiles fumbled his keys in to the ignition and switched it on, the engine rumbling to life. Pressing his foot down on the clutch and moving in to first gear (which was actually pretty damn difficult, considering how much his hands were shaking), he took the hand break off and pulled the clutch up slowly, getting the vehicle moving. His heart was beating fast and his vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes, but he carried on driving, passing by deserted sidewalks and houses. He brought his left arm up to his face and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his green jumper, and when he pulled it away, gasped silently in surprise; there was more blood there than what he thought there would have been. After getting a few more streets away so his father wouldn't be able to find him in walking distance, he pulled up on the side of the road and opened his dash, getting his phone out and dialling in Scotts number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey man, what's up?" His best friend said cheerfully, a giggle sounding in the background. Great, Alison was there too.

"Hey… uhh, big trouble in Little China tonight.. is it alright if I stay over?" Stiles said quietly, his eyes closed. He rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"I dunno, man, it's nearly midnight. My mom still isn't happy with me and doesn't want any more than two people round at a time" Stiles' heart dropped.

"Oh. Who's there?" Stiles replied quietly.

"I've just got Alison and Isaac over at the moment, dude. I'll see you tomorrow, though? All day hang session?"

"Sure" Stiles said, bluntness laced in the word. He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed 'end call', sighing and closing his eyes. He took a second to compose himself and wiped the blood off of his face with his jumper sleeve, using the other sleeve to wipe away the moisture around his eyes and over his cheeks. He felt sick to his stomach and like he could throw up at any moment, but knew that the sick was all mental, not physical. Plus it felt like a hole had been punched in his stomach how Scott had rejected him for Alison and Isaac, not even getting an invite despite being his supposed 'best friend'. He pulled the hand break down again and started driving to a small off license that was a hundred feet or so away, parking up outside and climbing out. He always got served here without ID, and, although he didn't do it often, in stressful situations like this, a cigarette worked wonders. He locked his Jeep and walked in, flinching at the bright lights inside. A short black lady smiled at him from behind the counter as he made his way over. She was perhaps in her late 30's, and had a kind smile and laughter wrinkles. However, when she saw his cuts and red eyes, she stood up out of her chair and a look of concern flashed across her face.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" She gasped. "Honey, you're going to have to do something about that, it's going to be a shiner otherwise!"

"I got in to a fight, Kelsey" Stiles said quietly. "And I'll have ten Marlboro White's please"

"Well I can see that!" She said, frowning at his sudden change of subject. "Don't you think that I'll forget. And White's? You've switched to menthol now?"

Stiles shrugged, casting his eyes down. "I just fancy menthol, I guess." He looked up and shot a smile at her, and she buckled after a moment and smiled back, pinching his uninjured cheek.

"That smile" She grinned, turning back and getting the cigarettes for him. She turned around and put them down on the counter, along with a yellow lighter. "On the house, sweet heart. And don't you get caught either, I don't want your father paying me a visit down here, I'm telling you".

"Oh wow" Stiles smiled again, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks Kelsey. And of course I won't.. have a great night"

He turned around, ready to walk out of the shop, when he all of a sudden crashed in to something, or someone, very solid and formidable. Stiles staggered backwards and frowned, then rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Oh great" Stiles mumbled under his breath. Kelsey waved her hand at the man.

"Hi Derek, lovey!" She smiled, blowing him a kiss. Derek looked down at the cigarettes in Stiles' hand, then over to Kelsey and nodded with a grimace on his face which Stiles assumed was an attempted smile. He then reached over and grabbed Stiles by the wrist, leading him out of the shop. He heard Kelsey call out "Bye Derek! Bye Stiles!" as the door shut behind them and Derek turned to face the younger boy.

"What the fuck happened to you" Derek demanded quietly, not letting go of his tight grip around Stiles' wrist.

"Dude, get off of me" Stiles writhed under the grasp, but Derek didn't let go. "Seriously, Derek, you're hurting me" Derek looked hesitant for a second.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run off. Fuck, man." Derek finally let go, pushing his hands back in to his pockets on his leather jacket and regarding Stiles with a glare.

"What happened to you" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Nothing" Stiles murmured, looking down at the ground and kicking his foot repeatedly against the gravel, kicking up a small dust cloud around his foot.

"Don't lie to me, Stiles" Derek glared. Stiles rolled his eyes, forgetting the Super Werewolf senses thing. Hearing that the younger boy wasn't going to say any more, Derek frowned and then sighed quietly. "Look, you had better get home. It's way past your curfew, and I need to get some bits from the shop. I don't have time to be standing round outside of here all night"

"I'm not going home" Stiles said, his eyes still fixed on the ground. Derek raised an eyebrow, understanding that whatever had caused the cuts and red eyes was something that had happened at home, rather than somewhere else.

"So where are you going" Derek asked, his face deadpan and unimpressed.

"I dunno. Scott doesn't want me to go round his" Stiles shrugged, looking up at the sky and blinking to try and get rid of the tears that he could feel forming. He turned a shade of red in embarrassment, to be crying in front of Derek, of all people. "I'll probably just stay the night in my truck. It is alright in there, when the seats are all the way back and-"

"Fine. You're staying round mine tonight" Derek cut in.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, startled at Derek's comment.

"What is so hard to understand?" Derek glared. "You have nowhere to stay. Another pack and various creatures are running around out there. As far as I'm concerned, there is no way, and I mean, NO. WAY… that any of the pack is left by themselves" Stiles looked at Derek dreamily, in a bit of a daze still but a grin spread across his face.

"I… I'm pack?!" Stiles grinned.

"… Don't make me revoke it" Derek grumbled, turning around to the shop door and walking through to get his groceries.


End file.
